This invention relates to self-adjusting locks and, in particular, to locks in which the relative positions of the latch assembly and keeper are self-adjusting relative to one another.
The use and proliferation of storage boxes, toolboxes, and lockboxes has been continuously increasing for many years. In this regard, a wide variety of alternate sizes, constructions, and configurations have been developed in order to satisfy an ever increasing need and desire for such boxes. One area in which substantial interest has developed for storage boxes, toolboxes, and/or lockboxes is in the construction field, wherein users employ such boxes for a wide variety of equipment and tools needed to practice a particular trade or hobby. Furthermore, in order to assure that the equipment stored in these boxes is secured from vandals and unwanted pilferage, secure, locked engagement of these boxes is a principal requirement.
In attempting to satisfy consumer interest and requirements for the incorporation of locking systems for securing the contents in such boxes, it has been found that the installation of dependable lock assemblies on storage boxes, toolboxes, and lockboxes has been an increasing problem. Typically, manufacturing variances in the construction of the components forming the boxes, as well as the quantity of different products, tools, and equipment which users attempt to store in these boxes causes the cooperating component to be thrown out of alignment with each other. As a result, secure locked engagement is often an unattainable goal.
Most boxes incorporate a pivotal cover which cooperates with a storage base. Due to manufacturing tolerances, the cover and base do not always have the same dimensions to assure secure, mating inter-engagement of these compounds. Typically, there is a certain amount of play and movement between these elements. As a result, special effort has to be expended when installing lock assemblies into such storage boxes, toolboxes, and lockboxes, to assure that the components of the lock assembly are precisely adjusted and aligned in order to provide the required locked interengagement thereof.
Unfortunately, due to thermal expansion of the materials, abuse, and other causes, dimensional changes occur to the lock assemblies as well as the components forming the storage boxes, toolboxes, and/or lockbox, resulting in perfectly aligned lock assemblies becoming misaligned and incapable of achieving the desired mating engagement required. Furthermore, overstuffing the storage boxes with equipment also causes the components forming the lock assemblies to become misaligned, further complicating the desired secure locked retention of the component therein and preventing many prior art systems from providiing locking thereof.
One prior art lock assembly which has attempted to provide self-adjustment is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,302. However, this construction has not satisfied all of the consumer requirements.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a lock assembly for storage boxes, toolboxes, and lockboxes which is self adjusting, assuring continuous, repeated, secure, locked interengagement under all conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lock assembly having the characteristic features described above wherein both components forming the lock assembly are independently adjustable for assuring secure, dependable locked engagement under virtually all adverse conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lock assembly having the characteristic features described above which is quickly and easily installed in any desired storage box, toolbar, and/or lockbox without requiring independent adjustment or alignment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lock assembly having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being employed on virtually all lockboxes, storage boxes, and toolboxes, regardless of the construction or configuration of the particular box.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
By employing the present invention, all of the prior art drawbacks and difficulties have been overcome, and a self-adjusting lock assembly is achieved which provides component engagement and automatic adjustability in all operational directions for all storage boxes, toolboxes, and/or lockboxes. In addition to attaining a lock assembly wherein both components forming the lock assembly are independently adjustable and self-centering, the present invention also provides a construction which is quickly and easily installed in any desired storage box, toolbar, and/or lockbox. As a result, a cost-effective lock assembly is achieved which overcomes all of the prior art drawbacks.
Furthermore, the present invention employs a lock assembly which enables two or more separate and independent lock assemblies to be interconnected for simultaneous operation, with the opening of one lock assembly controlling the simultaneous opening of the second lock assembly. As a result, large, elongated toolboxes requiring two or more separate and independent lock assemblies can be used with complete operationally control being provided at a single location. In this way, a user is able to open an entire, elongated toolbox by unlatching and opening only one side of the toolbox.
In the preferred construction of the present invention, the lock assembly comprises a keeper stud assembly and a latch assembly. In the preferred embodiment, the keeper stud assembly comprises a support base within which a keeper stud is retained in a manner which prevents the keeper stud from moving longitudinally relative to the base, while being able to freely move laterally relative to the support base. In this way, the keeper stud is able to slide laterally in virtually all directions which lie in its plane of movement, thereby establishing a self-centering construction.
In addition, the free end of the keeper stud is preferably beveled and cooperates with a complementary beveled opening formed in the latch assembly. As a result, regardless of dimensional shifts that may occur in these components, the keeper stud enters the latch assembly in a generally self-adjusting, self-aligning construction in order to assure secure engagement and alignment thereof. Furthermore, in the preferred construction, spring means are employed in the latch assembly in order to cause the jaw plates forming the latch assembly to be capable of lockingly engaging the keeper stud in any position or orientation within which the keeper stud enters the jaw plates.
In addition, in its preferred construction, the keeper stud is constructed with a plurality of a radially extending ratchet teeth, axially separated from each other. Furthermore, the ratchet teeth are constructed for enabling a locking edge of the jaw plates of the latch assemblies to be securely engageable and lockingly retained between any two adjacent ratchet teeth. In this way, axial movement of the keeper stud into the latch assembly is easily accommodated, regardless of the ability of the cover of the box to completely close on the base.
Another important feature of the latch assembly of the present invention is the construction of a latch assembly having two cooperating jaw plates, each of which are constructed for longitudinal movement. In the preferred construction, each jaw plate longitudinally moves in substantially identical or parallel planes, with the jaw plates being interconnected for controlled simultaneous movement. Furthermore, the latch assembly is constructed to cause the simultaneous movement of the jaw plates to be in opposite directions.
In addition, each jaw plate incorporates a locking edge which is constructed for peripherally surrounding and lockingly engaging a portion of the keeper stud. Furthermore, when in the fully engaged, locked position, the two locking edges of the two jaw plates substantially surround the entire keeper stud.
By employing this construction, the locking edges of the jaw plates are capable of engaging separate and independent portions of the keeper stud, along the longitudinal length, securely engaging between adjacent ratchet teeth. As a result, due to the cooperating movement and controlled action, self centering, self aligned interengagement is achieved, in a manner which virtually eliminates the need for precise aligned engagement. In addition to providing a self centering self aligned construction, secure locked engagement and enhanced holding strength are also achieved by the present invention.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the constructions hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.